Old Love
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [Update Sequel-When My love is back ?] Kyungsoo pergi ke acara Reuni SMA nya. lalu apa yang terjadi saat dia bertemu dengan cinta lama sekaligus cinta pertamanya? /Kaisoo/GS/ check story :3 RNR ?
1. Chapter 1

**K**yungsoo mematut diri di depan cermin tepat yang berada di meja rias kamarnya. Tangannya sibuk menyisir rambut bergelombang sepunggungnya. Setelah beres menyisir rambut dan mengeringkannya dia berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya, mengganti bathrobe dengan piyama tidur.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh moleknya di tempat tidur, Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan mata. Tapi nihil, karena sebesar apapun usaha nya untuk tidur dan memejamkan mata, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur. Kyungsoo pikir setelah mandi matanya akan mudah untuk mengantuk, tapi ternyata tidak.

Dia kembali terduduk di ranjang. Mencoba meraih sesuatu di laci samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah memandangi benda yang dia pegang, Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "haruskah aku datang ke acara ini?" Gumamnya.

.

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**By**

**Baekyeolidits**

**Kaisoo|M|**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typos. Dirty talk. 't be plagiator. Don't bash. **

**Don't like don't read !**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, their parents, their agency and their fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana? Kau ikutkan? Ini hanya sesekali Kyungsoo-ah. Reuni SMA. Tidak kah kau rindu pada teman-teman SMA kita?" oceh Baekhyun- sahabat Kyungsoo-.

Wanita dengan rambut sebahu lurus nya terus saja mengoceh dan mengajak-lebih tepatnya memaksa-Kyungsoo untuk ikut reuni SMA nya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja seberangnya hanya menatap malas pada Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun cerewet dan pemaksa jadi wajar saja kalau sahabatnya itu akan mengceh terus sebelum mengatakan 'ya'.

"tapi aku ada acara dengan keluarga ku Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana ibu mertuaku saja."

"ya Tuhan—Kyungsoo! Ini hanya sesekali. Aku tidak yakin acara reuni ini akan ada lagi. Lagiankan acara itu kau rayakan tiap tahun dengan keluargamu. Masa absen sekali saja tidak bisa."

"tapi tetap saja—" Kyungsoo sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran Kursi café dan menghela nafas berat. "aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan InSoo." 

"kau bisa menitipkannya pada bibi Kim, Soo. Aku juga akan menitipkan ChanHyun pada ibunya sementara." Ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengunyah wafflenya.

Dia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan memangku wajahnya dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya itu. "aku bisa di gantung eomma ku Baek! Lagian acara ini berlangsung 2 hari 2 malam. Aku tidak yakin akan di ijinkan. Kau sih enak pergi bersama suami mu sendiri."

"Kyungsoo-ah, Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang! Kalau tidak aku akan menyeretmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dengan garfu yang dia pegang. Tidak lupa mulutnya yang masih mengunyah makanan.

"coba saja kalau berani."

"persetan dengan nenek sihir itu. Lagian dia kan hanya mertuamu, suamimu pun sudah tidak—"

"Baek!" Kyungsoo melotot.

Baekhyun langsung saja menutup mulutnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu. Lalu memukul-mukulnya pelan.

"maaf—ehm!" Dia meneguk air dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di sediakan café itu. "tapi—tidak kah kau ingin bertemu dia?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sejujunya dia ingin bertemu sosok itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan! Bahkan sangat. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 7 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, sejak kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Apakah masih sama seperti sosoknya yang dulu atau sudah berubah? Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukannya.

"lupakan pertanyaanku." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Dia merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Karena mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat murung. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo sangat sensitive jika sudah membahas soal lelaki itu. Pasti dia sangat sedih harus mengingatnya. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi tidak seberuntung dirinya dan Chanyeol yang bisa menikah dan memiliki ChanHyun.

"Baek, ngomomg-ngomong kau hamil lagi ya?"

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Lalu buru-buru mengambil minum nya.

"Kyung—bagaimana kau—"

"kau sedikit aneh. Payudaramu bertambah besar. Padahal seingatku ChanHyun kan sudah berhenti minum ASI. Dan badanmu gemuk. Kupikir kau memang menunjukan cirri-ciri ibu hamil. Lalu minggu kemarin aku lihat siang-siang Chanyeol yang masih memakai baju kantoran sibuk mencari buah strawberry untukmu. Padahal kan kau bisa beli sendiri—"

"yak kau benar. Aku memang sedang hamil." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan makan ice cream yang tadi ketunda.

"Aigoo—kau tidak kasian pada ChanHyun? Dia kan baru 2 tahun dan kau sudah memberinya adik. Apa Chanyeol sejantan itu bisa membuatmu cepat hamil? Jangan sering-sering bermain dengan nya kalau begitu, kalau tidak mau lubangmu mengendur karena sering melahirkan." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun yang di depannya memasang muka kaget sekaligus merah mendengar dirty talk Kyungsoo.

"YAKKK DO KYUNGSOOO!"

.

.

Kyungsoo senang bukan main saat dia mendapat ijin dari ibu mertuanya untuk datang ke acara Reuni SMA nya. Tentu saja meminta ijin itu tidak gampang, karena Baekhyun pun ikut turun tangan untuk meminta ijin padanya. Baekhyun memang paling pintar jika sudah menyangkut acara bujuk membujuk seperti itu.

Tapi yang menjadi kerisauannya saat ini adalah sosok itu. Sosok seorang Kim Jongin, laki-laki yang amat sangat ia cintai. Sosok yang orang kenal adalah sosok brengsek, bejad dan berandal. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tidak seperti itu, dia tetap sosok baik di matanya.

Kyungsoo bingung, bagaimana jika Jongin juga menghadiri acara itu? Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika nanti mereka bertemu. Tapi kalau dia membatalkan untuk pergi ke acara reuni nya dia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan sangat murka. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi menjadi korban kemurkaan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Cukup sekali seumur hidup dan dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Dan ini hanya tinggal 6jam lagi untuk berangkat ke acara itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah bersantai di tempat tidurnya. Tadi pagi acara ulang tahunnya sudah di rayakan bersama keluarga dan juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta anak mereka. Acara ulangtahunnya terpaksa di percepat karena malam mereka harus berangkat ke acara Reuni mereka. Untung saja Insoo juga mengerti dan mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Tanganya terjulur meraih ponsel nya di meja rias. Telfon dari Baekhyun. Dengan malas Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"kau mau ikut ke salon denganku, tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"untuk apa?" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"ya ampuuuun! Kita akan pergi ke acara REUNI Do KYUNGSOO! Setidaknya berpenampilanlah lebih baik saat bertemu teman lama."

"iya-iya aku tahu. Tapi tidak perlu pergi ke salon jug—"

"POKOKnya aku tunggu di tempat biasa. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan. Awas kalau kau tidak datang!" titah Baekhyun dan telfon langsung di matikan secara sepihak. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengusap make up terakhir pada wajah manisnya Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tadi Baekhyun ke salon hanya untuk mengajaknya merubah riasan rambut dan membeli beberapa dress untuk disana. Make up yang Kyungsoo poleskan tidak terlalu tebal, tapi lebih ke natural dan semakin membuat wajahnya tampak lebih muda dan innocent.

Dia menggunakan Dress selututnya berwarna peach. Dan rambut yang di gelung dengan untaian rambut ikal kecil-kecil di sekitar wajahnya.

Setelah semua dirasa beres, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tidak lupa mengunci pintunya juga. Kyungsoo di antarkan oleh pak Lee yaitu supir dari keluarganya. Dia tidak berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi di mobil pasangan itu.

Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak. Dia takut. Takut sekali jika Jongin benar-benar datang dan apa yang harus dia lakukan jika bertemu pria dengan berkulit tan tersebut?

Kyungsoo mencoba menelfon Baekhyun dan meminta janjian untuk bertemu di sana, namun telfon tidak di angkat. Begitu pula ketika ia menelfon Chanyeol. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tahu apa yang terjadi di mobil mereka.

Setelah sampai di tampat Reuni Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa persediaan Jacket tebal, karena acara ini di adakan di kapal pesiar. Dia kira hanya di pinggiran pantai dan mereka menginap di villa-villa yang ada di dekat pesisir pantai tersebut. Namun dugaannya salah.

Betapa hebatnya panitia yang menyelenggarakan acara ini, tapi dia dengar untuk datang ke acara ini semua alumni tidak membayar dan artinya ini gratisss! Jadi siapa yang membayar semuanya? Keren sekali!

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah puas bertegur sapa dengan teman-teman lamanya. Melepas rindu dan bercerita bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah lulus sekolah pun sudah. Ada Dari beberapa yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Namun hanya sebagian kecil yang masih sendiri alias belum menikah.

Tapi saat ini dimana Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol? Sampai 3 jam terakhir Kyungsoo menghubungi mereka, mereka belum juga muncul menampakan batang hidungnya juga. Dasar ck. Sesibuk itukan mereka selama di perjalanan?

Kyungsoo berdiri di pinggiran kapal, menikmati angin laut di malam hari ternyata menyenangkan. Sebenarnya kapal mereka akan berangkat nanti pada tengah malam, saat semua sudah tidur untuk pergi ke pulau seberang. Hanya berupa perjalanan singkat sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasakan tepukan tangan di pundaknya, ternyata Baekhyun.

"kemana saja kau baru datang jam segini?" kyungsoo mencibir sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"ugh! Kau seperti tidak tahu si bodoh itu saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. "kau tahu dia itu memiliki nafsu yang besar Do Kyungsoo! Hanya melihatku dengan gaun terusan seperti ini saja penisnya sudah berdiri! dan kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku harus menghisap penisnya yang besar itu selama perjalanan! Dan kau tahu itu memakan waktu perjalanan yang lama." Ujar Baekhyun, tanpa merasa malu menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Harusnya kan itu yang tahu hanya dia dan Chanyeol.

Memang sih jika di perhatikan penampilan Baekhyun sedikit—aneh. Gaun terusan yang dia pake menampakan leher jenjangnya sampai payudara nya pun hampir saja meloncat ke luar. Kau tahu kan sekarang ukuran payudara Baekhyun yang membesar?. Dan harus di catat saat ini leher Baekhyun hampir penuh dengan Kissmark. Jelas sekali itu bukti nyata mereka melakukan yang 'iya-iya' selama di perjalanan. Belum lagi gaun terusan yang Baekhyun pake tidak menutupi punggungnya, alias bagian itu memang terbuka. Pantas saja Si Park-Bodoh-mesum-Chanyeol itu terangsang.

"belum lagi dia selalu berhenti di tempat sepi untuk mencium bibirku dan meremas payudaraku. Kau lihatkan bibirku bengkak?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukan bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun pasrah. "bajuku berantakan dan make up ku juga luntur karena keringat. Untung saja aku membawa alat make up lengkapku. Hihi. Aku memang sengaja sih menggoda si bodoh mesum itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli.

Dan Kyungsoo harus menahan tawa saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil menyeringai, lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Dengan tangan yang menangkup tepat pada payudara Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkesiap kaget karena ada tangan memelukny.

"oh jadi kau sengaja menggodaku, baby?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan seduktif. " jangan harap besok kau masih bisa bicara dan berjalan dengan normal sayang. Karena aku akan membuatmu mendesah terus di bawahku."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar dirty talk Chanyeol sontak saja mukanya memerah. Dia merinding. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang jadi mangsa Chanyeol?

"YAKKK berhenti berbuat mesum di depanku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung saja melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya.

"oh Kyungsoo! Aku baru menyadari ada kau disini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. "dan kau baby, kupastikan kau tidak selamat malam ini juga!" lanjutnya menganca Baekhyun.

"diam kau! Bodoh!" sentak Baekhyun.

"oh iya Kyungsoo, kau belum bertemu Kai? Aku dengar dari Sehun kalau dia yang membiayai acara reuninya ini."

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memucat… jadi Kim Jongin yang mengadakan acara ini?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hww aku datang buat update ff special gift kaisoo ama kak aul :3 happy birthday yahhhh buat kalian semoga langgeng /? (mwahaha gak apa apa walau telat)

Aku update nya nunggu ultah kak aul/? Ini mikir project ultah kaisoo udah dari lama sih sebenernya :v dari baru bisa update sekarang,

Sumpaaaahhhhh gilaaaaa ! kesel bgt. Harusnya ff ini udah end tapi kemaren tiba-tiba part2 ny ilaaaang di akan virus /? Kesel bgt ya ampuuun ;:: berkutat seharian ngetik ff dan ff nya ilang :'))))))

Awalnya aku bakal update asap….tapi kalau inget filenya ilang aku nangis lagi deh. Folder fanfict aku lenyap syudaaaah ga bisa di restore mana huhu :_:

Udah ah aku kesel bgt.

Makasih ya udah mau mampir di ff gaze aku. Aku tahu aku punya banyak utang..maafkan aku lah readers. Aku usahain ff yang ini update asap berhubung ini special gift :_: tinggalin kritik dan saran loh ya buat hibur aku nih readers supaya ga lemes pas lanjutnya. Soalnya kalau liat perbandingan review ama viewers tuh miris abis! Jadi rada males nulis ff -_- banyak siders hft.

Dan aku ini udah ngoceh panjang lebar….. huhu maafkan aku lagi. Lagi sedih dan galau bgt nih nentuin mau masuk PTN mana /lah curhat colongan/

Ah pokoknya makasih bgt deh udah mau baca di ff GS RATED M pertama aku ini :3

Jangan lupa review yaaaa^^

I love youuuuuu :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Love**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**By**

**Baekyeolidits**

**Kaisoo|M|**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typos. Dirty talk. 't be plagiator. Don't bash. **

**Don't like don't read !**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, their parents, their agency and their fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di aula. Kyungsoo duduk semeja dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Entah akan ada pengumuman apa saat mereka semua yang menghadiri acara Reuni tersebut terfokus panggung kecil yang ada di depan. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin akan ada sambutan dari panitia penyelenggara acara, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Hanya saat ini,Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup serta jangan lupakan jantungnya yang terus memompa tanpa lelah.

Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan perasaannya, sebelum…Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernafas saat matanya melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia rindukan saat ini berjalan di atas panggung dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya. Wanita itu tinggi hampir setara dengan Jongin dan dia benar-benar cantik, Kyungsoo tidak bohong dengan hal itu.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar semua suara riuhan dan decak kagum yang di keluarkan oleh semua hadirin yang ada disana, tidak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Wow Jongin! Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menggandeng wanita secantik itu! Kau berpikir itu siapa nya Jongin, Baekhyun?" dan setelah nya terdengar pekikan kesakitan dari Chanyeol yang ternyata di cubit paha nya oleh Baekhyun. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini! Cih dasar bodoh!-itu pikiran Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikan bagaimana kaki Jongin dan wanita di sampingnya melangkah. Dia juga memperhatikan kedua busana mereka yang semakin menambah keserasian mereka.

Dan Entah kenapa melihat Jongin yang menggandeng wanita lain, mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanas. Ia ingin menangis, sangat ingin menangis. Padahal ini sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Kyungsoo.. masihkah kau mencintainya? Padahal kau sudah menikah dan tidak sepantasnya kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu—ah tidak bahkan tidak pernah ada kata putus di antara mereka, atau masih bisa di katakan sebagai kekasih?

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah remasan di tangannya, itu tangan Baekhyun. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya dan ingin menenangkannya. Dan setelah Jongin berdiri menghadap semuanya Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, dia langsung menundukan wajahnya karena tidak kuat menatap wajah Jongin terlalu lama.

"Selamat Malam semuanya."

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tercekat mendengar suara Jongin yang aksen bicaranya terdengar bijaksana sekali. Jongin berubah, dia benar-benar berubah. Dia bukan lagi Kim Jongin yang orang kenal dengan image brengsek, bejad dan yang lainnya. Dia sudah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat. Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari pipinya.

Dia dengarkan semua apa yang Jongin bicarakan , termasuk alasannya mengadakan acara reunian ini. Yang salah satunya adalah merayakan Ulang tahunnya yang ke 26tahun.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang ada di sampingku saat ini—"

Kyungsoo langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jongin berujar seperti itu. Dia tersenyum sambil melirik wanita di sebelahnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini kalau wanita itu ternyata adalah—

"dia istriku. Jung Soo Jung. Kami menikah 2 tahun yang lalu."

—istrinya.

Kyungsoo bingung, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan sakit yang ada di ulu hatinya saat ini. Sesak sekali.

"Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengundang teman-teman semua. Karena memang pernikahan kami hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga saja. Dan alangkah bahagianya aku bisa memperkenalkan istriku di acara ini." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Saat semua orang bertepuk tangan, bersiula dan mengucapkan selamat pada Jongin,Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu segera berlari ke arah toilet tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang belum selesai berbicara diatas panggung sana.

Jongin sempat melirik beberapa saat saat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Aula, menatap punggung sempit wanita yang dulu ia cintai –mungkin sampai sekarang ia cintai-dengan sendu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan berbicara untuk menutup acara pidato singkatnya saat ini.

"Dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat Ulang tahun untuk seseorang teman yang berulang tahun hari ini. Sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang aku berbicara di depan, aku harap kalian bisa menikmati acaranya nanti dan untuk mala ini selamat beristirahat."

.

.

Setelah puas menangis di toilet, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang kapal. Merasakan angin laut malam lagi. Dia tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya angin ini menusuk. Setidaknya berada di luar sendiri seperti ini membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo di temani Baekhyun saat menangis tadi , tapi setelah itu Chanyeol menarik istrinya..dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan di lakukan si mesum itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang, suara kapal yang terapung di air pun masih terdengar jelas di telinganya

"Tidak baik angin malam begini untuk wanita secantikmu." Bersama dengan datangnya suara itu Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menyelimutinya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pria berkulit tan yang tinggi berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandang hamparan laut yang ada di depan mereka.

"bahkan setelah 7tahun berlalu kau masih cantiknya, kyungie…" ujar Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Seperti biasa dulu kau memanggilku saja Kyung."

"tapi sayang keadaan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu." Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan bersender pada pembatas kapal. Sementara Jongin hanya melirik nya dengan ekor mata setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Uhm Ngomong-ngomong Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkankan keterdiaman mereka.

Jongin sekali lagi hanya melirik Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya dan kembali melihat pemandangan laut malam yang terhampar. Suara deburan ombak seolah lebih mendominasi obrolan mereka malam ini. Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan suara sendu yang coba ia tutup-tutupi. Tapi sayang sekali kalau dia menyangka Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Jongin terlalu peka pada Kyungsoo, sepintar apapun Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya dia tidak akan mampu membohongin Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga. Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Matanya masih tetap terfokus pada apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, dia menghadap Jongin dan menatap pria itu yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati angin laut. "jongin…." Lirih Kyungsoo .

Jongin membuka matanya dan tersenyum miris ke arah Kyungsoo. " jangan memandangku dengan tatapan itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu saja." Ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh. Sontak saja wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam mendengar godaan Jongin. Dasar! Ternyata tingkat kemesuman seorang Kim Jongin masih tidak berubah juga.

Jongin masih terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berubah. "jahat sekali tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu." Lanjutnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu…." Suara kyungsoo terdengar sangat pelan tapi mampu Jongin dengar.

Jongin sekali lagi tersenyum, dia mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk membalikan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pembatas kapal . " akan terasa sangat aneh jika itu tidak aku ketahui Kyung! Anak pengusaha Do dan pengusaha Wu…cocok sekali untuk kombinasi pernikahan berlandas bisnis."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar sindiran telak dari Jongin. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali dengan kata-kata sindiran itu.

"maafkan aku…." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"bagaimana kabar Tuan Do, Kyung?" jongin berusaha mengabaikan permintaan maaf Kyungsoo.

Lama Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "ayah..ayahku sudah meninggal ." dengan suara lirih.

Jongin tampak terlihat biasa saja. Wajah nya masih sama memasang tampang datar, seolah-olah bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk di kagetkan bahwa tuan Do sudah meninggal. "wah sayang sekali. Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"terima kasih? Untuk apa ?" Kyungsoo terbingung.

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit sebentar lalu menatap Kyungsoo lamat. " Terima kasih atas ucapannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang akhirnya bisa membangkitkan aku menjadi seperti ini."

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat memori saat mereka bertemu ayah nya yang baru keluar dari Hotel. Saat itu ayah nya sangat murka mendapati anak nya –Kyungsoo-yang bergandengan dengan Jongin dan terseyum-senyum. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya yang dia anggap polos bisa-bisanya keluar dari Hotel sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda seperti Kim Jongin.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak menyangka sebelum nya jika ayah nya akan ada meeting di hotel tempat menginap mereka semalaman. Mereka menginap di hotel itu karena ulah dari Teman-temannya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Saat malam itu mereka memang merayakan hari kelulusan dengan pergi berkaraoke bersama dan . kejadian terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia minum dua gelas soju ,entah kenapa paginya dia sudah berada di hotel itu bersama Jongin tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kyungsoo tidak kaget akan hal itu karena mereka memang sering melakukannya. Jongin bilang setelah dia minum soju tubuhnya terasa panas, mungkin itu ulah Sehun yang memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minumannya.

Saat itu Kyungsoo hanya menangis melihat Jongin yang di pukuli oleh bodyguard ayah nya sampai babak belur. Belum lagi cacian dan makian yang keluar dari mulut tajam ayahnya yang menghina, merendahkan dan mengolok-olok Jongin. Semua kata-kata kasar ia lontar kan kepada Jongin, dan Jongin hanya bisa meringis sambil menahan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo terus saja menangis dan meneriaki nama Jongin saat bodyguard ayahnya menyeretnya untuk pulang, sementara Jongin masih terus di pukuli. Sudah tidak terhitung luka lebam yang tercetak di wajah tampannya. Sudah tidak terhitung juga darah yang keluar dari luka goresan itu. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit saat dia harus melihat bagaimana ayah nya memperlakukan dengan rendah orang yang begitu ia cintai…..

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin lagi… tidak pernah sekalipun, karena ayah nya tidak memperbolehkan ia untuk melangkahkan kaki barang satu langkah pun dari rumah nya.

Matanya kembali memanas mengingat bagaimana ia kehilangan Jongin saat itu…

.

.

"maafkan ayahku Jongin-ah…" ujar kyungsoo masih tampak menunduk dan menyesali atas semua yang ayah nya lakukan dulu pada Jongin.

"percuma saja meminta maaf. Toh dengan meminta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan ucapan yang dikeluarkan ayahmu untukku." Ujar Jongin sambil menjulurkan tangannya membelai pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "lagi pula kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak akan bisa menunjukan sisi lain dariku. Aku tidak akan berdiri dengan jas mahal dan sesuatu yang orang kaya pakai. Aku… sangat berterima kasih." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, menatap mata sendu Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya. "tapi yang aku sesali, dia bahkan tidak member iku kesempatan untuk bersanding denganmu…. Mendampingimu. Dia tidak memberi waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang pantas untuk mu Kyung—"

Mata Kyungsoo sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia menangis….. dia benci jika harus seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin untuk kembali pada keterpurukan dan penyesalan saat ia benar-benar harus kehilangan Jongin…

"jongin…."

"kau bahkan dengan mudahnya menerima pernikahan itu. Apa tidak ada terbesit pun di benakmu untuk mempertahakanku Kyungsoo-ah? Menungguku? Aku bisa membuktikan itu dalam kurun waktu 4tahun.." lirih Jongin.

"jongin ini tidak…"

"waktu itu aku kembali dan melihat kau tersenyum bahagia dengan suami serta anakmu… kau bahkan tahu aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Tapi kau dengan mudahnya bisa berjalan di samping orang lain dengan senyum indahmu. Kau tau,Aku melakukan semua ini karena kau. Hanya karena kau.."

Kalimat Jongin seolah menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Sakit sekali.

"aku hamil…"

Hening.

"aku hamil.. aku hamil anakmu.." Ulang Kyungsoo. Akhirnya tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi pun sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sementara jongin hanya melotot kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil dan menghadapi masalahnya sendiri…laki-laki macam apa dia?

"Ayah memintaku untuk menggugurkan anak kita.. aku tidak mau dan menolak keras. Dia memaksa ku untuk menikah dengan Kris, anak rekan bisnis ayah yang menyukaiku sedari kecil…" Jongin yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya.

"kyungsoo.."

"Ayah memberi pilihan aku yang menikah dengan Kris atau menggugurkan anak kita. Dan karena aku ingin anak kita tetap lahir akhirnya aku menyetujui perjodohan ini… ayah melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku hamil di luar nikah.."

"maaf—maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. tidak sepantasnya aku berbicara seperti tadi, jangan menangis." Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Memeluk tubuh wanita mungil itu dengan erat.

Setelah di rasa tangisan Kyungsoo mereda, dia mulai menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo, sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah sendu orang yang masih sangat ia cintai ini. Wajah Kyungsoo masih tampak cantik walau air mata di pipinya masih mengalir. Diusapnya air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Lama ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu. Selama kepergiannya merantau di Negara orang ia belum pernah menemukan gadis secantik Kyungsoo, menurutnya ibu nya dan Kyungsoo lah wanita yang paling cantik. Bahkan Jongin selalu berfikir Kyungsoo bahkan lebih cantik dari istrinya,Soo Jung.

"jangan.." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauhi tubuhnya saat pria tersebut hendak menciumnya, dia menatap bola mata Jongin dengan sayu. "aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham… kau sudah memiliki seorang istri Jongin—"

"kyungsoo.."

"aku tidak mau Soo Jung melihat kita. Ini salah Jongin, kita tidak bisa melakukannya. aku..hmppp" Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena bibir jongin sudah lebih dulu membungkam Bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan panas.

Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terlalu kuat menahan tubuhnya karena sekeras apapun Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri tapi ia tetap gagal. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menurut saja dan mengikuti permainan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengambil paoskan oksigen, dengan Nafas mereka yang masih memburu "Soo Jung sudah pergi saat acara tadi selesai. Jangan khawatir." Dan setelah itu mereka meneruskan perpagutan kedua bibirnya yang sempat tertunda untuk mengambil nafas. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar merindukan pemuda ini, begitu pula sebaliknya…

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Nah aku udah nepatin janji kan update asaaappppp ? :3 mhahaha gimana ini chapter dua nya ?kkk~ ini masa lalu nya aku ceritainnya ga berurutan ya . sengaja emang/? Wkwkw nah buat yang kemarin penasaran sama hubungan kaisoo di chapter ini udah terjawab kan? Dan yang masih bingung sama yang lainnya tunggu di next Chapter aja deh. Nanti kalau di bocorin kan ga seru :o

Buat yang minta di panjangin, ini udah panjang blm? Maaf banget aku gabisa nulis banyak banyak-_- kemaren pulang sekolah jam 5, nyampe jam setengah 6-_- jadi Cuma bisa ngetik dikit :_:

Buat yang minta selingan Chanbaek juga di next Chapter bakal ada kok /? Tenang—aku nulis ff emang gabis lepas dari Chanbaek :3 mereka kalau ga jadi peran utama biasanya peran pembantu /? (kayak film aja)

Yang nunggu NC nya sabar aja… next Chapter full NC mungkin (?) jangan harap aku bisa bikin yang panas tapi/? Soalnya ini baru bgt bikin GS NC….wkwkwkw harus siapain diri lg(soalnya sebelumnya kan adegan nc udah di tulis dan file nya di makan virus).

Buat yang kemaren **REVIEW , FAVORITE,FOLLOW THANKS** bgt guyssss :*** makasih yang udah ngoreksi typo dan kritik ceritanya atau penulisan aku yang masih banyak kekurangan^^ aku terima kok, karena itu emang buat perbaiki kesalahan aku.. dan semoga disini sudah ada perbaikan dari Chapter 1^^

**Special Thanks : setyoningt|keongsoo|choHunHan|nakamura11|mwinssi|tatiana12|yixingcom|lick|sita22| .16|DKS-ZYX|LuXiaoLu|Fdz1492|welcumbaek|Shin Min Ah|miszshanty05|doroga|kaidozwag|Kaisoo fujoshi SNH|ikaikahun11|Guest|lalala kkamjong|Shinlophloph|Haesan|Dobichan|mela|el|guest2|**

**Mind to review again ? ^^**

**Thanksss, I love youuuu :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Love**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**By**

**Baekyeolidits**

**Kaisoo|M|**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typos. Dirty talk. NC. Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. **

**Don't like don't read !**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, their parents, their agency and their fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**D**ulu Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa alasan Baekhyun yang selalu -bahkan sering sekali dalam setiap obrolan mereka- membicara kan Jongin. Mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang pemuda berkulit tan itu, bahkan tanpa di beri tahu apapun tentang Jongin dia sudah tahu pemuda itu adalah brandal dan playboy di sekolahnya, itu pikiran sebelum dia mengenal lebih dekat seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggap omongan Baekhyun sebagai angin lalu, tidak pernah bahkan sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mengetahui lebih dekat siapa itu Jongin, sudah jelas dari kelakuan di sekolahnya bahwa Jongin itu bukan orang baik-baik. Sekali lagi, itu pikiran Kyungsoo sebelum mengenal Jongin.

Kyungsoo bahkan menyangka sebenarnya Baekhyun itu pacar Chanyeol atau Jongin…

Mengapa dia sering sekali membicarakan Jongin? Hampir 40% dari obrolan mereka tentang Jongin, 25% tentang Chanyeol dan sisanya random! Lihat? Jadi sebenarnya Baekhyun itu menyukai siapa?

Dan Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti ketika Baekhyun benar-benar sangat mengetahui si Jongin itu. Dia stalker Jongin atau apa? Apa Chanyeol tidak cemburu?

Karena terlalu jengah—atau penasaran, Kyungsoo akhirnya menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, dan gadis sipit itu hanya menjawab, "aku tahu dari Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Hah? Dari Chanyeol? Jadi Baekhyun menanyakan semua tentang Jongin pada Chanyeol? Apa si idiot itu tidak cemburu?

"dia tidak cemburu Baek, Kau hampir mengetahui semua tentang Jongin?"

"justru dia sendiri yang memberitahuku , dan menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu."

Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti… jadi apa maksud pasangan idiot ini sih?! Memberitahu semua tentang Jongin padanya? Hah. Kyungsoo anggap itu tidak penting lagi.

Dan alangkah kagetnya dia, setelah beberapa hari dari kejadian itu, saat mereka tengah makan berdua di kantin sekolah ((karena ini jarang sekali, biasanya istirahat Baekhyun akan pergi makan berdua dengan Chanyeol atau mereka akan makan bertiga)) dan tidak lupa pula aktifitas rutin seorang Byun Baekhyun yang merecoki nya tentang Jongin bahkan sekarang hampir 70% dari pembicaraan nya tentang Jongin, dan Kyungsoo merasa bosan akan hal itu, lagian baginya tidak penting juga untuk mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun tentang orang lain, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak dan mengatakan, "Kau Bodoh atau apa sih?! Jongin itu menyukaimu Kyung!" bayangkan saja suara Baekhyun yang berteriak dengan nada tinggi di saat kantin benar-benar ramai dan seketika menghentikan aktifitas mereka . Kyungsoo saja hanya bisa ternganga karena kaget.

"bisa pelankan suaramu baek, dan jelaskan padaku!" Pinta Kyungsoo setengah berbisik setelah dia menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf pada penghuni kantin atas kelakuan sahabat idiot nya ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menjelaskan alasan dia selama ini terus saja membicarakan Jongin di depan Kyungsoo, itu semata-mata hanya untuk menarik simpati Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin. Bahkan Jongin sendiri yang meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol malah melemparkan tugas itu pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sahabat Kyungsoo.

Seorang playboy sekolah seperti Kim Jongin, masa iya tidak berani untuk mendekati Kyungsoo… pengecut? Atau apa?

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo kaget dan kali ini Baekhyun merasa mata Kyungsoo yang bulat seperti benar-benar akan keluar dari kelopak matanya saking kagetnya….

Jadi? Selama ini si pengirim pesan berupa puisi itu Kim Jongin?

Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Jongin bisa puitis dan romantis seperti itu? Sulit di percaya.

Oh, Kyungsoo harus benar-benar menetralkan detak jantung nya saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si Jongin itu yang selalu mengirimkan puisi, kata-kata puitis atau sekedar penyemangat untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka, benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Memang sih beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kyungsoo sering mendapatkan pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal , isi pesannya berupa kata-kata puitis, puisi atau apapun itu. Awalnya dia risih, tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo jadi senang dan bisa di katakana bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada si pengirim pesan ini. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu muncul. Yang dia ketahui dia senang sekarang sudah tau si pengirim pesan itu yang ternyata adalah…

Kim Jongin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka untuk pendekatan setelah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Dia jadi mengerti sifat asli Jongin seperti apa dan dia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang secara langsung telah menjadi mak comblang mereka.

Perasaan sederhana itu tumbuh, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka tahu bahwa lambat laun perasaan yang sederhana itu berkembang menjadi sangat dalam dan bahkan Kyungsoo sudah dapat memberikan kepercayaan kepada Jongin untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil kehormatannya.

.

.

Suara desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin yang berada di atas nya bersorak riang dalam hati. Sungguh dia rindu suara sexy Kyungsoo yang meneriaki namanya, yang menikmati setiap cumbuan dalam tubuhnya, benar-benar indah.

Bagai bersaing dengan deburan ombak yang saat ini masih saja membentur karang-karang di pinggir pantai, dan suara mesin kapal, suara itu tidak mau kalah untuk terus mendesah. Karena baginya setiap sentuhan apapun yang Jongin lakukan terhadap tubuhnya telah mengirimkan beribu-ribu volt tegangan listrik dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mendesah di bawah tubuh Jongin.

Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini dengan Jongin yang memiliki istri, pasti Soo Jung sedih jika tahu hal ini, dia pernah merasakannya ,jujur saja itu sangat sakit saat suami mu malah melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita lain.

Tapi bagaimanapun yang dia dan Jongin pikirkan saat ini hanya kerinduan membuncah mereka selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu butuh pelampiasan setelah hanya terpendam dalam hati.

Dia merindukan tangan Jongin yang membelai tubuhnya, bibir Jongin yang mengecup, mencium,melumat bahkan menghisap bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya dan merindukan bagaimana tubuh Jongin yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia rindu! Rindu sekali.

Seperti apa yang sekarang Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya, dia benar-benar gila.. memainkan payudara Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak akan ada hari esok(( ini bukan berarti mereka akan melakukannya lagi)), hanya saja Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli saat dia menghisap kuat nipple nya dan meremas bagian yang lain. Kyungsoo sudah sangat lelah dengan foreplay ini, dia sudah tidak kuat mendesah lagi.

"Benda ini memiliki banyak perubahan , dan kau mengurusnya dengan baik Kyung." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat Jongin mulai menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya pada payudara montok di hadapannya, tangan Kyungsoo pun tidak berhenti untuk mendorong kepala Jongin agar lebih kuat menghisap payudaranya.

Setelah puas , Jongin sejenak menegakan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah akibat ciuman panas mereka, keringat mengalir di wajah cantiknya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana mata Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, seolah-olah menggoda nya.

Di kecup satu persatu bagian pada wajah cantik Kyungsoo, sambil berbisik "aku merindukan ini."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa mendesah, pasrah mungkin atau terlalu menikmati?

Jongin mulai turun ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo, melewati perut rata itu dan berhenti untuk mengecupnya.

"aah~"

Itu bagian sensitive Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu dengan jelas.

Dia memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dan tangannya sudah terulur untuk menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo, satu-satu nya pakaian yang masih ia kenakan. Jongin mulai melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo, mengusap paha dalam wanita yang sedang mendesah dengan suara serak nya-hampir habis-, Jongin menyeringai.

"sudah basah…." Ujar nya.

"akhhh" Kyungsoo menjerit dan memelotot kaget saat dua jari Jongin mulai memasuki daerah kewanitaanya. Sungguh sakit sekali…..

Rasanya sama seperti dulu saat Jongin pertama kali memasukinya. Perih dan akh Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Dia memang sudah menikah dengan Kris, tapi bukan berarti mereka sering melakukan itu karena Kris benar-benar sibuk mengurusi perusahan ayahnya dulu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus menjerit tertahan saat Jongin menambah satu jarinya, suaranya benar-benar hampir habis ,padahal ini belum masuk inti, dan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"aakhh—berhenhtiihhh Jong—inhh—" kyungsoo memohon dengan suara seraknya.

"kau bicara apa sayang?" Jongin pura-pura tuli.

"berhentiiihhh –akhhh Kumohoonh –" dan jangan harap Jongin mau menuruti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat jari-jari panjang Jongin menyentuh sweetspotnya. Gila, dia ingin menjerit tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka mulutnya menahan kenikmatannya. Dia sudah sampai saat Jongin memberikan tusukan kelima pada bagian itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengemutnya. Menikmati cairan Kyungsoo..huh dia rindu rasa cairan cinta Kyungsoo .

Saat wajah Jongin ingin kembali pada selangkangan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup kakinya. Jelas saja Jongin heran.

"langsung saja…. Masukan penismu ke lubangku! Aku—" Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika saat ini wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat busuk atau kepiting rebus sekalipun. Dia sungguh tidak tahan, sudah tidak kuat juga mendesah karena Jongin terus menggodanya. Bisa-bisa dia sudah pingsan sebelum ke inti.

"kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya hm?" Jongin masih menyeringai, dia sekarang benar benar sedang berpikir busuk.

"Hah! Bukan begitu hanya saja—"

"kalau begitu—ada syarat kalau penisku mau masuk lubangmu."

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya. Syarat? Dulu saja tidak pernah ada syarat . Lagian dalam hal ini kan Jongin yang paling enak… jadi kenapa Kyungsoo harus mau memenuhi syaratnya, oh tapi dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan…

"apa? Syarat nya apa?" Tanya nya.

Kyungsoo merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan saat melihat seringaian di wajah Jongin.

"kau harus mau mengulum dia, mengulum penisku." Itu memang impian Jongin dari dulu. Karena seberapa seringpun dia melakukan sex dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau untuk memanjakan adiknya dengan mulut, lidah dan juga giginya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus melotot. "Kau Gila! Bahkan kau tau aku tidak pernah sudi sekalipun untuk mengulum penis. Itu menjijikan Kim Jongin!." Kyungsoo beringsut duduk dari tidurnya sedari tadi.

"licik sekali. Aku saja menjilat kewanitaanmu."

"itu sih maunya kau! Aku tidak pernah memintamu."

"yak ini hanya sesekali Kyungsoo—satu kali saja . Ayolah."

"tidak aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau bakteri dari penismu berpindah kemulutku? Ugh itu menjijikan sekali," kyungsoo bergidik.

Seumur-umur, selama perjalanan sex nya dia tidak pernah mau sekalipun untuk mengulum penis pria. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mau.

"hey—penisku tidak ada bakterinya, ini bersih!"

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jongin, pokoknya dia tidak mau.

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan memunguti pakaian nya satu persatu. Jongin bisa melihat saat Kyungsoo berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai dan bagaiana cara payudara dan pantatnya yang ikut bergoyang. Sungguh itu sexy sekali, membuatnya penisnya bisa langsung berdiri tegak seperti mencari lubang untuk di masuki.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau aku akan memanggil suami ku kesini dan melanjutkan dengan dia." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil Bra yang ada di lantai dalam posisi menungging. Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana backhole Kyungsoo yang begitu menggiurkan di matanya.

Dia langsung saja menarik pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedang menungging dan secara otomatis (?) penisnya itu masuk setengahnya ke backhole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit.

"AKKHHH SAKIIT BOODOOH!"

"siapa suruh kau akan memanggil suamimu kesini?! Setelah membuat penisku berdiri."

"lepaskan itu dari Lubangku! Itu sakit!"

"tidak akan. Lubang ini terlalu enak untuk di masuki Kyungsoo-ah. Lebih sempit." Ucap Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, karena Jongin dengan sengaja nya menggerakan pinggulnya sambil meremas payudara Kyungsoo dari belakang yang saat ini duduk di pangkuannya.

Tapi dia benci juga jika penis Jongin harus masuk backholenya. Itu sangat sakit sekali. Dan lubang itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk penis, back hole kan untuk membuang kotoran..jadi Kyungsoo jijik membayangkannya.

"tapi kau salah memasuki lubangku! Ughh—lepaskan!"

Akhirnya Jongin mengalah, karena kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia dengan pelan melepas penisnya dan dengan segera pula membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya.

"ayo masukan sendiri penisku ke dalam lubangmu."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan akhirnya menurut begitu saja. Huh dia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi.

Ini perih sekali saat penis besar Jongin masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Benar-benar seperti pertama kali melakukannya. Wajar saja karena memang sudah beberapa tahun ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim.

Setelah benar-benar masuk , mereka diam sejenak. Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo siap, Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu lagi dan melumatnya sebentar.

"kau cantik." Puji Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

Saat sudah siap Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, mengentakan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun ikut membantu dengan menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Mereka bergerak sesuai irama, dan suara desahan Kyungsoo, erangan Jongin saling bersahutan menambah kesan bahwa percintaan tersebut semakin panas seiring dengan tiap pertemuan kedua bagian tubuh mereka.

"jong—in!"

Kyungsoo menjerit saat dirinya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan disana Jongin masih dengan usahanya untuk mencapai kenikmatan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia pun menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kyungghhh—"

Nafas mereka memburu. Kyungsoo langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin sambil berusaha mencari pasukan oksigen. Jongin melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

.

.

"Happy anniversary yang ke 9 tahun sayang—aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Jongin…kau masih ingat?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sayang! Kemarin adalah ulang tahunmu , hari ini adalah anniversary kita dan besok adalah ulang tahunku." Jawab Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"tapi—apa maksudmu yang ke 9 tahun?"

"kita masih sepasang kekasih Kyungie, aku ataupun kau, bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata putus sekalipun walaupun kita berdua sudah menikah. Bagiku pernikahan bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk memutuskan hubungan ini."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis, bahkan setelah 7tahun berlalu pun Jongin masih ingat dengan tanggal jadi mereka. Dia merangkul leher Jongin erat dan menangis.

"jongin…"

"hm…"

Kyungsoo mengusap air mataya dan mengembalikan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan Jongin. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Soo Jung, dia akan sedih jika mengetahui kita seperti ini.."

Jongin terdiam. Dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Soo Jung sebelumnya. Bagaimana pun juga Soo Jung dan keluarga nya salah satu yang mendukung dari keberhasilan Jongin. Soo jung juga selalu ada saat-saat masa terpuruknya kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"lupakan tentang hal itu sejenak. Jangan pikirkan istriku ataupun suami mu. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa menikmati waktu tersisa ini Kyungsoo-ah."

"suamiku sudah meninggal….dua tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini Jongin harus benar-benar terkejut. Meninggal? Seorang Kris wu meninggal? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mendengar berita itu?

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kris meninggal karena bunuh diri…jadi keluarga kami menyembunyikan berita itu."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa keluarga Wu bisa dengan rapi menyembunyikan kabar ini.

Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Kris bisa sampai bunuh diri seperti itu, namun satu hal pesan yang di tinggalkan Kris untuk Kyungsoo bahwa dia melakukan itu karena sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan wanita asal china bernama Huang zitao.

Kyungsoo tahu jelas hubungan keduanya, karena dia lah penyebab Kris meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo tidak mampu melupakan Jongin dan Kris tau itu, karena dalam setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, nama Jongin lah yang ia sebut.

Mungkin disana Kris sedih karena kematiannya di sembunyikan.. keluarganya hanya mementingkan bagaimana cara untuk melindungi harga diri dan martabat mereka di mata publik, dan itu salah satu alasan kenapa ibu mertuanya sangat overprotective padanya.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Suami Kyungsoo meninggal tepat di tahun yang sama Jongin menikah….

.

.

"sudah lupakan yang lain. Sekarang yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah aku dan kau Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"ah aku bahkan lupa. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Tanya Jongin.

"Insoo, dia sudah berumur 7tahun. Insoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik dan manis Jongin-ah."

"benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Jongin… maafkan aku—aku tidak meletakan margamu di depan nama Insoo, karena keluarga Kris tidak tahu jika aku hamil… mereka menyangka itu anak Kris."

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Karena nama itu anak kita masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Kris."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin bijaksana sekali.

"Kyung—"

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat Jongin mulai menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan seductive.

"ayo kita lanjutkan—karena ini anniversary kita yang ke 9, masih ada sisa 8 ronde lgi. Dan karena kau membohongiku akan memanggil Kris padahal suami mu sudah meninngal akan kutambah 5 ronde sebagai hukuman. Jadi 13 ronde—bagaimana kalau kita bulatkan saja menjadi 15 ronde?"

Jongin menyeringai.

"yakkk mesum kau!"

Kyungsoo tak sempat protes panjang karena tubuhnya sudah di banting ke kasur dan di tindih Jongin. Jongin mulai bergerak lagi karena memang sedari tadi penisnya belum terlepas dari lubang Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya keputusan Kyungsoo untuk memancing sifat cemburu Jongin salah, sangat salah.

Dan malam itu sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang berat bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

_**Epilog**_

**B**aekhyun jalan mengendap-endap ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk mencari sahabatnya itu. Setelah acara membodohi orang bodoh yang gampang di bodohi seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa terbebas dari suami yang super mesum nya itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa lepas dengan mudah dari Chanyeol?

Gampang! Baekhyun Cuma bilang dia sudah sangat tidak tahan ingin buang air besar, jadi mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengijinkan istrinya ke toilet. Dari pada saat pada ronde kesekian Baekhyun malah BAB di kamar? Kan lebih ribet.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat memakai apa-apa. Dia hanya menggunakan kemeja yang tadi di pakai Chanyeol dan itu hanya mampu menutupi setengah pahanya saja.

Dia memeriksa kamar Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada Kyungsoo disana. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo masih ada di belakang kapal, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo kesana.

Kakinya berjalan mengendap-endap karena takut menggangu yang sedang tidur.

Setelah sudah dekat, Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dia pikir itu suara roh halus… tapi setelah di telisik ternyata lebih mirip suara orang mendesah.

Baekhyun berdiri di samping dinding kapal, mengintip pada tempat Kyungsoo terdiam tadi…. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat –

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berciuman panas….

Baekhyun agak menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa dua orang itu? Ya ampuunn!

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana lihainya lidah Jongin bermain di antara leher Kyungsoo, tangannya yang meraba-raba bagian tubuh Kyungsoo. Ugh ternyata Jongin masih pervert.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel pada butt nya yang sedang menungging karena dia sedang menintip kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman, sesuatu yang keras….seperti….

"Sedang apa disini sayang?"

Mati!

Suara bass ini!

Ugh! Si Park Idiot-mesum Chanyeol!

Baekhyun langsung menegakan tubuhnya yang otomatis membentur dinding di sampingnya, dan dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi mengurungnya dengan tangan supper panjang milik si giant ini.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"mengintip orang hm? Kenapa harus mengintip?" Tanya Chanyeol menyeringai.

"bukan begitu!—bagaimana kau ada disini?"

"tadi aku mengikutimu. Kupikir menunggumu setelah BAB dan kita bercinta di toilet itu menyenangkan." Bisiknya di teling Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merinding. Tangan Chanyeol mulai merayap pada bagian bawah pahanya, mengusapnya lembut dan setelah itu memasukan jarinya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"akhh!"

"kau mau kabur dari ku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab dengan keadan seperti ini. Aliran listrik yang di hasilkan dari cara bagaimana jari Chanyeol menyentuh sweetspotnya itu benar-benar membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

"kau menungging sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukanmu tadi. Aku tidak akan rela jika ada penis lain selain penisku memasuki lubangmu ini!"

"akhh" baekhyun menjerit lagi saat Chanyeol menekan dengan kuat bagian itu.

"untung aku yang menemukanmu. Dasar nakal. Ayo aku akan menghukummu di kamar!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ala koala dan sebelum itu dia memasukan penis kebanggaannya dulu kelubang Baekhyun. Bercinta sambil berjalan sepertinya menyenangkan.

.

.

Sementara itu…..

Jongin mengentikan acara membuat kissmarknya di leher Kyungsoo dan memandang sebentar wajah cantik di depannya.

"itu apa Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada yang menintip kita. Ayo kita pindah ke kamar."

.

.

END…./?

WOW finally! Ini udah END loh /? ((yakin lo nis)). Iya kayanya end sampe sini aja deh T^T jangan gebukin aku kalau ceritanya gantung begini-_- aku kan nulis summary emang focus setelah mereka bertemu bakal lakuan apa /'\ hahahahaha ya kalau mau sequel ya—kayanya harus nunggu lama lagi deh-_- bhahaha soalnya ujian praktek semakin dekat/loh apa hubungannya nis/

Dan yang ga ngerti itu kris udah mati kok, kyungsoo tuh sempet di selingkuhin(bukan selingkuh sih) karena emang kyungsoo kalau anuan ama kris suka salah sebut gitu /? dan mertuanya soo itu over gtu deh. Soalnya mungkin mereka nganggep masih punya keturunan kris di kyung…..padahal itu anak Jongin/jederrr/

Pokonya sampai sini aja deh ff ini… aku gatau ini bakal ada sequel apa kagak/? Masih mikirin waktu buat nulis ff nya hehehehe

Buat yang udah **follow,review,favorite** aku makasih bangeeetttt :**** semoga ff ini bisa membuat kalian puas(?)

**Special thanks to : Tatiana12| lailatul magfiroh 16 | yongchan | kaisoo fujoshi SNH | aku suka ff | chika rafael | shin min ah | Kimryeona19 | lick | miszshanty05 |fdz1492 |DKS-ZYX | setyoningt | guest | nakamura11 |rossadilla17 |mwinssi | yixingcom | jung hana kimmiy |ikaikahun11 |kkamjongyehet | kaidozwag |nuranna98 | kim Hyunssi | guest2 | heechie | baekhyung | donutkim |bangtanshipper9 | sosweet |raul sungsoo12 |rinzkudo |guest3 | kimbujasuho | lingga.**

**Makasih banyak udah REVIEW ff aku :* mhaahah semoga endingnya ga bikin kecewa /'\**

**Byeee~ I love you guys :***


	4. Chapter 4 : When my Love is back?

**J**ongin mengumpat kesal saat ia menerima sebuah email dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Emosinya sudah mencapai di ubun-ubun, mukanya memerah menahan amarah. E-mail yang di kirim oleh seorang yang tak ia kenal itu berisi gambar dan sebuah rekaman suara –Istrinya, Soo Jung dengan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Sial, wanita itu ternyata bermain di belakangnya dengan musuh bebuyutannya semasa SMA dulu. Well, walau dia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai orang yang saat ini menjadi istrinya.. tapi siapa sih yang tidak marah jika di selungkuhi? Di khianati oleh orang orang yang dia anggap dapat di percaya? Jongin juga manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan.

"ARRGGGHHHH"

Jongin berteriak frustasi dan menyapu apapun benda diatas meja kerja yang ada di depannya. Dia melempar Tab mahal yang baru seminggu lalu ia beli. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada benda itu yang menurutnya berharga-karena banyak game yang sedang ia pecahkan rekornya-, mau rusak atau pun tidak pokoknya dia tidak peduli lagi.

"Keparat kau Kim JoonMyeon!"

.

.

_**When My Love is back?**_

_**(sequel of Old love)**_

_**By Baekyeolidiots**_

_**Kaisoo|M|**_

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typos. Dirty talk. NC. Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. **

**Don't like don't read !**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, their parents, their agency and their fans!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**J**ongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sehun-sahabatnya, selain Chanyeol- itu. Sehun baru pulang dari acara keliling dunianya bersama Luhan, wanita asal China yang ia nikahi satu tahun lalu. Mereka melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia itu katanya sih hitung-hitung berbulan madu.

Jongin sendiri bertemu Sehun, saat pasangan itu sedang ada di Italia dan kebetulan Jongin selama beberapa tahun terakhir menetap disana,termasuk menikah dengan Soo Jung pun di italia.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hanya saja aneh rasanya jika sahabatnya yang satu itu-Sehun- bisa-bisa nya menikah dengan Luhan, padahal ia pernah berbicara bahwa dia ingin menikahi wanita dari Negara nya sendiri, tidak mau dari Negara lain-walaupun Negara China masih dekat dengan Korea-, tapi tetap saja.

Umur Luhan memang lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun (tapi ini masih menjadi pendiriannya yang ingin menikah dengan noona-noona). Bagus sih, kalau melihat bagaimana kekanakannya seorang Oh Sehun dan memang dia lebih pantas jika mendapat pasangan yang lebih tua, dan tentu juga harus lebih dewasa darinya.

Jongin cukup penasaran juga info apa yang di bawa si anak itu mengenai Kyungsoo, orang yang ia rindukan saat ini. Jongin memang baru pindah ke Seoul sebulan yang lalu, dan ia terus saja mencoba menepis perasaannya yang sangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang- setelah kabar terakhir yang ia dengar bahwa wanita itu menikah dengan pengusaha muda, Kris Wu.

Sungguh dia menahan hatinya untuk tidak mengenang Kyungsoo lagi, dia tidak mau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sudah bisa bahagia dengan pria lain, sementara dirinya disini masih terlalu sakit karena tidak bisa mempersatukan cinta mereka dulu. Masih terasa bagaimana ia kehilangan Kyungsoo dan bagaimana harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh Ayah Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tahu itu hanya masa lalu yang suram, yang harus dia pikirkan bagaimana saat ini dia harus bisa mengobati hati dan perasaannya juga luka yang membekas begitu dalam dan belum sembuh sepenuhnya (karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya termasuk istrinya).

Dan saat inilah… rasa itu memuncak. Menuntutnya untuk berlari dan mencari tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mencari tahu bagaimana wanita itu sekarang. Apa benar bahagia dengan keluarga barunya? Dan apa Kyungsoo juga sudah melupakan dirinya? Salah Satu pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia ketahui jawabannya saat mengetahui kabar Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin benci jika Sehun mengajaknya ketempat seperti ini, tempat yang mengingatkannya bagaimana dirinya dulu. Jujur saja, Jongin benar-benar ingin membuang apapun tentang nya yang dulu yang membuatnya kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dirinya yang dulu itu benar-benar buruk, dan memang dia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Kyungsoo, jika membandingkan dengan Kim jongin yang dulu. Yang berteman dengan Rokok, alkohol, seks, wanita malam dan apapun kehidupan benar-benar buruk itu.

Jongin tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Kai-ah"

Sungguh ia benci panggilannya itu. Kai, orang sering memanggilnya begitu –dulu- dan sekali lagi Jongin benar-benar benci jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dia bukan lagi Kim Kai, dia adalah Kim Jongin, pengusaha muda yang sukses. Ingat! Nama Kai itu-berandal-.

Jongin berjalan kea rah Sehun yang sudah ada di salah satu bilik, tempat ia memanggil tadi. Anak itu benar-benar sudah berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu-saat di italia sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu.

Sehun dengan balutan Jaket Kulit hitamnya serta kaos hitam yang menjadi dalamannya itu terlihat begitu keren. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan itu disisir ke atas. Dia sungguh bukan anak kecil lagi, anak yang suka merengek pada Kyungsoo dulu karena ingin di buatkan bekal- dia iri pada Jongin yang sering di buatkan bekal oleh Kyungsoo-. Atau akan merengek karena iri bagaimana mesra nya hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun- walau sering sekali pasangan ini bertengkar karena hal sepele, dan ia akan mencuri kesempatan menggoda Chanyeol dengan bermesraan dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka melepaskan rindu sejenak dengan berpelukan- tentu pelukan seorang sahabat lama yang tidak bertemu-.

"Gila! Kau benar-benar semakin tampan Kai!" girang Sehun saat itu.

"Jongin! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu memanggilkuu Jongin, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun." Tegas Jongin.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Jongin. Dulu saja dia tidak mau di panggil nama lahirnya, karena menurutnya nama 'Jongin' itu tidak keren, kuno, kampungan ah pokoknya Jongin benci di panggil nama lahirnya, tapi itu dulu.

"ups! Aku Lupa, Jong."

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, Oh Sehun memang selalu menjengkelkan.

"bagaimana pernikahanmmu dengan Luhan noona?" Tanya Jongin berbasa-basi sebelum masuk pada apa yang akan dia bicarakan nanti dengan Sehun.

"Oh! Apa aku harus menceritakan bagaimana istriku padamu Kim Jongin? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kau merebutnya kalau aku ceritakan." Ujar Sehun sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas nya dan meneguknya.

"Bodoh! Kau terlalu ketakutan. Jika kau berpikir begitu, itu berarti secara tidak langsung kau takut kalah dari ku kan?"

"Kalah dalam hal apa maksudmu?

"Lupakan! Aku tidak berminat juga jika mengambil bekas mu Sehun-ah."

"_Yeah-yeah-yeah, I see_. Dan bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Soo Jung?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin sedikit membenarkan letak duduknya dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. "Aku tidak ingin membahas wanita jalang itu." Jawab Jongin, sudah terlanjur malas untuk membahas soal istrinya dan pernikahannya.

"Wanita jalang? Soo Jung? Hey—kenapa? Kupikir pernikahan kalian baik-baik saja."

Jika Oh Sehun sudah begini, maka mau tidak mau ia harus membahas masalah ini dengannya.

"Pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Karena apa yang kita lihat belum tentu benar."

"Jangan mulai bertele-tele. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh baiklah. Kau memang sedikit bodoh. Jadi intinya pernikahanku dengan Soo Jung tidak baik-baik saja, tapi itu menurutku. Kau tau kan si JoonMyeon itu? Musuh kita?"

"Yeah, memang kenapa dengannya? Kudengar sekarang dia memimpin perusahaan Ayah nya yang ada di Jepang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang jelas dia dan Soo Jung sedang bermain di belakangku. Huh, mereka pikir aku tidak tahu apa."

Sehun terbatuk. Hah bagaimana bisa?

Astaga sepertinya JoonMyeon benar-benar dendam pada Jongin.

Yah sewaktu SMA dulu masalahnya JoonMyeon atau orang sering memanggilnya Suho (tapi Jongin dan teman-temannya tidak akan pernah Sudi memanggil JoonMyeon dengan panggilan Suho, karena menurutnya itu tidak pantas sama sekali, wajah JoonMyeon itu penipu) yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka dulu, satu tingkat diatas Jongin, itu musuh bebuyutannya karena JoonMyeon menyukai Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah Jongin biarkan begitu saja, dia terus menghalangi JoonMyeon untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Berkomplot dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, karena Chanyeol juga punya masalah dengannya (dulu Baekhyun, sebelum berpacaran dengan Chanyeol pernah menyukai JoonMyeon). Dan mereka benar-benar membenci si JoonMyeon itu.

Wajahnya saja yang terlihat sangat baiiiikkkk. Tapi nyatanya? Dia benar-benar busuk.

Jongin sendiri pernah berkelahi dengan orang suruhan JoonMyeon , orang itu mana berani menghadapi Jongin di sekolah, karena bisa-bisa imagenya akan jelek di seluruh warga sekolah yang selalu memuja kebaikannya. Jongin benar-benar muak.

JoonMyeon juga pernah meneror Kyungsoo (yang saat itu sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Jongin), dia bilang akan mencelakakan Jongin jika tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo sempat ketakutan dan terpengaruh, tapi tentu saja Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu, dia meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak Khawatir. Enak saja, setelah perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo harus berakhir di tangan Kim JoonMyeon sialan itu, tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan gangguan dari JoonMyeon harus berakhir saat anak itu lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar dendam padamu Jongin-ah. Setelah berusaha merebut Kyungsoo dulu, sekarang Soo Jung…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita jalang itu. Aku hanya kesal karena arrgggg, kenapa harus si JoonMyeon sihhh?" Jongin mengerang frustasi.

Sehun hanya mengusap pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan Jongin. "Sabar Jong, biarkan saja dia memakan bekasmu, aku bahkan melupakan maksudku untuk mengajak mu bertemu.. hha.. ….."

Sehun menghela nafas. Sementara Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap. Ia memang menunggu saat-saat ini.

" Aku akan memberitahumu kabar Kyungsoo saat ini…"

Dada Jongin semakin berdetak cepat… apa harus sekarang ia mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo? Sejujurya Jongin tidak siap jika harus mendengar kemungkinan terburuk dari kabar yang di bawa Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak siap.

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tidak lagi mencintainya?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo mencintai pria yang mendampinginya sekarang?

Apa hatinya sudah siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk itu? Tidak, jawabannya tidak.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Hai aku balik bawa sequel Old Love :D sebenernya END di ff itu belum official end ya ::_:: heheh aku Cuma nipu kekekek :v (jangan gebukin aku reader). Sumpah ya, aku aja masih penasaran ama endingnya haha jadi mana mungkin aku buat gantung gtu :p

Well aku udah peringatin aku bawa ff ini alurnya itu bolak-balik. Jadi semoga aja gada yang bingung hehe. Sekarang aku lagi bawain dari sudut pandang Jonginnya :3 jadi ya…. Semoga aja deh bisa lancar ya nulis next nya.

Jangan berharap ff ini bakal update asap kaya yang Old Love. Aku bakal update kalau bener-bener ada waktu luang ya :p ##janji gak bakal boong.

Oh iya, aku lanjut sequelnya tetap di ff ini, karena ada permintaan dari reader disuruh di lanjut aja di sini. Ya jadi beginilah. Aku buat pendek part ini sengaja, Cuma mau tahu seberapa besar antusias readers sama lanjutan ff ini! Kemaren aku bikin end banyak yang kecewa ya? Berarti kalian kena jebakannku /awh :3/

Mohon di review ya :3 supaya aku tahu banyak apa engga yang mau lanjutan ff ini, kalau dikit aku ga janji lanjut /? (ngancem)

Udah dulu ya cuap-cupanya , byebye moaaaahhh :***

**Thanks To Reviewers : Setyonight | KimbujaSuho |yongchan | Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH | Kaidozwag | Lick | kkamjongyehet |t a | miszshanty05 |rossadilla17 | happybacon | yixingcom |mwinssi | heechie | lailatul magfiroh 16 | aku suka ff | omgkaisoo | jung jungie | Soosweet | zoldyk | asroyasrii | lalala kkamjong | donutkim | medetmelek | raul sungsoo12 | brigitta bukan brigittiw| guest | bearlin | lingga |**


End file.
